The seven sisters and their Protector
by wereguardian
Summary: Team Natsu kicks Lucy out because she's weak. Two friends leave the guild with her. Trouble has arisen, someone even worst then Zeref has awakened to destroy the world and only 6 girls can save it but 5 are dead and the other went missing. What does this have to do with Lucy, Cana and Levy? Can the wizards find the sister or are the Seven Sisters and the Protector just a myth?
1. prolouge

There were cloaked people walking down a pathway. The only light from the torches in their hands. "It can't be no, it can't, it can't." A woman's voice said. They ran down the staircase to a door sealed with the strongest magic that would make the Etheron look like a mere child's trick. The doors opened and each person gasped. A sole coffin was cracked open. "The man who created dark magic, the one magic dark mage. The father of Zeref, Akuhei, is awake."


	2. Chapter 1

**Lucys pov**

Lucy dug into her covers even more. Then a velvet voice came to her mind "The man who created dark magic, the one magic dark mage. The father of Zeref, Akuhei, is awake." She gasped and started changing first what happened yesterday now this. The flash back came to her mind.

_"Lucy, we want to kick you out of team Natsu" Natsu said 100% serious. I could feel four pairs of eyes on me. "We want Lisanna on our team and we can't have both of you because," Natsu froze. Then he smiled. "You're too weak and we don't want you to get hurt, or hurt anybody else." I blinked and smiled. "I guess that is pretty smart, okay, I guess" Natsu smiled even wider. "No hard feelings?" I shook my head. "No hard feelings"_

I walked into the guild. Cana and Levy immediately went to my side. "He's awakened." I informed. "Who?" Cana asked. "Akuhei" I whispered. "We have to go." They nodded, Cana looked at her guild mark. "You don't have to-"I began "I'm your protector, I have to." She cut off I smiled. "Let's go." We walked to master's office. "Hello my children" He grinned then seeing our faces, his dropped. "Is something wrong?" He asked "We want to leave Fairy Tail" Cana said. "Just for a little while, to train." I assured him. "Because Team Natsu called Lucy weak and crushed her self-esteem." Levy growled. He sighed, "Every parent has too let their children leave the nest." He sighed. I put my hand on the desk. "But we always comeback." He smiled at me. Then he removed our marks. We walked out of the guild. "Oi Shrimp." Levy ignored him, we brushed by the Thunder God tribe and Laxus. "Oi, watch where your going-" Evergreen began. "Aw, shut up Medusa!" Cana growled at Evergreen. I apologized as Cana grabbed my wrist and dragged me away.

"You should get some sleep" Cana whispered. "Do we even know where we're going?" I asked. We just got on some random train, not exactly sure where we were going. Levy had already fallen asleep and I had been staring out of the window at the dark night. "Bridget will lead our way." I sighed. "Cana" I sighed "We should go to their burial place. Sonya." Levy mumbled as she opened her eyes. "No, I can't go there. I think I know where we can though." I said.

"Whoa" Levy said. We looked around at the palace. "Lucy, Levy, Cana. We have long awaited you." A man with red hair smiled. "I am Ingeel" "I am Metiliana" "I am Grandine" I smiled. "Have you come to fulfil your purpose?" We nodded and they smiled.


	3. Chapter 2

Grays pov

"Oi, Where's Lucy?" I asked. I had noticed that we hadn't been paying her much attention and thought I should make it up to her. She's like a sister to me. So I got her a gold key. "She, Levy and Cana stormed out of here a few days ago." Laxus answered. "Was it on a mission? Why'd she leave without us?" Erza asked eating her cake. "She's not a part of team Natsu anymore, Lissana is." Natsu explained "Why not?" I asked. He told as what happened and continued to say "Lucy's not strong enough, we don't want her getting hurt." "And Lissana is? What the heck is wrong with you? You didn't even consider her feelings. She was called weak by her so called Nakama!" I growled standing up. "She said she was okay" Natsu countered. "She was probably lying!" I growled. Then I moved in close. "You destroyed your best friend, I hope you're proud." I growled

Lucys pov

I sighed. My hand touched the image. "Daddy, Mommy, Abrianna, Lana, Bridget, Sonya and Willow." I ran my hand over their picture. All of them died, all because of me. Abrianna was the oldest and the leader and fiercest, she reminds me of Erza and maybe Laxus. Lana was second oldest and like Evergreen. Bridget was third and a fighter through and through. A Laxus, Natsu and Grey combination if anything; she was Cana's mentor. Sonya was like Freed, smart, she was Levy's mentor and actually knew Levy's magic instead of Bridget who learned cards for Cana. Then it was Willow, crafty Willow who wasn't really like anyone. She was crafty and evil, but she had a good heart and was a good person, when she wasn't trying to kill me. Then it was me and then Levy. I remember the moment she joined the family.

_I walked along the debris. "Oh, gosh, there she is" Lana gasped. I looked down to see a girl with blue hair. "The monster killed her." Bridget frowned. "And we vanquished it, we avenged her, there's not much more that can be done." Abrianna said. My sisters began to walk away my eyesight got blurry. "no" I whispered. "huh, Luce?" Bridget asked. "NO!" I threw myself onto the girl. "I WONT LET HER!" my hair began to fly upward along with my tears. I opened my eyes to see a shield of light fling upward. "I WONT LET HER LEAVE" pure pain shot through my body. I saw a light rip out from me as one of my sisters screamed my name. The light split and went into each of our bodies._

I smiled when she found out what happen she stuck to me like glue always holding my hand. We were inseparable. "I miss them too." Levy held my hand. "Me three" We looked at Cana, she had always been there, and I don't remember when she came. Apparently she had been saved by Bridget and swore to protect Levy and I because she couldn't be of anymore service to us or something. Bridget was only too thrilled that Cana would become a fighter instead of just a card mage. "Girls your training is about to begin." We looked at Grandine "Aye, thank you" I smiled we followed the Dragon out. "When your powers were sealed away, the seal made it so strong that it is unable to break. You may never be able to control your full powers. You will however be able to get you powers in forms but who you once were can be no more. You'll have to destroy Lucy, Cana and Levy of Fairy tail." Grandine said "Destroy ourselves?" Levy asked. "Do you remember how different the girls were from others? There are two sides to your family the Heartifilia side that does not use magic and the Hikasuki (A/N I made that name up by combining two others so if it really means something and its offensive tell me and I'll change it.) side. If you noticed the girls used the Hikasuki name. They let go of the human side and became something more. In order to do this fully the human side must be destroyed. This could take years, so, for now we will just destroy the humans Cana, Levy, and Lucy." Fear came to Levy and Cana. Lucy was emotionless. She understood how horrific this could be. Her sisters were forced into losing their human sides and cried almost every night due to them. Bridget became obsessed with being strong, Abrianna and Sonya became emotionless, Lana became obsessed with beauty and Willow. Willow was always laughing, most of the time was random moments when she'd allow her bangs to cover her eyes. Lucy had been horrified to discover that those moments she was crying not laughing. This way may not scar them, but losing their humanity still scared them. Horrified them they wouldn't be them anymore. Zeref had lost his humanity and destroyed everyone, it was that easy to lose control of right and wrong.

**Fairy Tail**

Gildarts walked into the guild scanning for his daughter. Everything fell silent when he walked in. "Where's Cana?" silence greeted him. "She, Lucy and Levy left to train." Master Makarov sighed. The guild members still didn't speak. Gildarts sat down at the bar. "Did they say when they'd come back, or where they were going?" He asked. Mirajane started silently crying. "Lucy was insulted by her nakama. The girls left with Lucy, I don't know if they're ever coming back." Gildarts looked up. "So they just left?" Gildarts asked. He didn't think that was cause enough. Sue it was sad, but surely not all for Fairy tail insulted her. "I think Lucy was really just going to train and come back, but Cana and Levy were very angry at her treatment."


	4. Chapter 3

**5 years later**

**Lucy pov**

We stood outside of Fairy Tail no longer Lucy Heartifilia, Levy McGarden, and Cana Alberona. Instead it was Keiko, Mizuki, and Arisa.

**3rd person pov**

All eyes flew to the three girls who walked into the guild. s your master at?He The white haired barmaid asked. Natsu asked. The master walked in. Mizuki pulled out a letter and gave it to , Keiko and Mizuki?welcome to Fairy Tail, Mira, the marks will you?Alright, where would you like it?Black and right above my on my armGold on her handHi, welcome to Fairy , it Arisa teased. Mizuki glared at Arisa who just laughed and started to gulp down some booze. m Wendy, a sky drangon slayer. So what are your powers?It Mizuki grinned. ll find out Natsu ordered. Arisa stood up. Arisa cracked her knuckles and walked outside. Natsu followed with a smile on his face. someone asked everyone give master, Keiko and Mizuki betted that Natsu would win. Mizuki smiled. Macao asked. Mizuki only grinned. Arisa grinned. Arisa easily dodged. ve got?ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!Flame empress armor? SheReequipArisa, stop playing with your foodPrayers fountain!s fist. Arisa continued to fight Natsu not even giving him a second to breath. Finally she gave Natsu a kick that sent him flying then he landed on the ground. Mizuki asked board out of her mind. Wendy ran to Natsus injuries healed. He grinned, Keiko ignored him and walked away. Natsu continued. Arisa reequipped back.

Arisa squeaked. The girls were in their apartment. Mizuki began. ll decided it Keiko!NO! I dons all of us, not just me. I want our team to be something that family can be a part of, someone who will always protect Fairy Tail.s get some sleep. The girls nodded and went to bed.

**Hey, can you guys help me decide the team name? Or you can give me a suggestion on her and I may add it on the poll to be voted on! I tried making a poll on my profile but it kept messing up. And thank you AnimeLuver778 for reviewing. Hope you all like the story!**


	5. Chapter 4

**This is just a little Character thing there is a chapter attached to this.**

**Arisa Stronghold**

**Age: 23**

**Appearance: Dark brown hair half in a ponytail have down with bangs that go to her eyebrows. Her hair reaches her upper back, brown eyes.**

**Clothes: A red top that ends above her belly. A black short sleeve jacket with lots of pockets. Fingerless gloves with an oval at the back of the hands. Black ripped jeans and black combat boots.**

**Main Mentor: Bridget Heartifilia**

**Recently: Cana Alberona**

**Keiko**

**Age: 22**

**Appearance: Black hair half in a ponytail have down with bangs that go to her eyebrows. Her hair reaches her upper back, golden eyes.**

**Clothes: A black short sleeve shirt black jeans and combat boots. Black gloves like Arisat have one, all sisters were her mentors**

**Recently: Lucy Heartifilia**

**Mizuki**

**Age: 22**

**Appearance: Long light blue hair in two braids that reach her lower back, long bangs that reach her chin but are brushed to the sides of her face. Blue eyes.**

**Clothes: A short light blue dress with a loose end like a skirt, turtle neck, sleeves go to elbows and an oval opening above her chest. Blue camouflage jeans and light blue combat boots.**

**Mentor: Sonya Heartifilia**

**Recently: Levy McGarden**

Pov normal

The thunder god tribe plus Laxus walked in. "Oi!" Natsu began Laxus had already formed a reply to Natsu's request but before he could answer. "Arisa fight me!" The tribe watched as Natsu ran up to the girl who just kicked upwards, her leg reaching her head. Natsu went flying. "I win" the girl smirked "Arisa, come on, we're going on a mission with team Natsu, Wendy and Carla, S class!" A blue haired girl called. Arisa smiled and jogged to them passing the tribe. "Who are you?" Laxus asked. "I could ask you the same thing." She replied. "How can you not know who Laxus is!" Freed asked "Or the Thunder god Tribe." Evergreen added. "Well, lighting rod and the thunder butts, I have to go. Bye" Arisa walked past them.

_"A monster has been attacking us for the past few days, many of us has lost family due to this beast, please stop it." They looked at the man. "Of course we will, do you know where it is currently?" Erza asked. "In the mountain by us. Thank you" "Alright lets go kill this thing." _

That's why the group was currently walking to the mountain. "So we don't know much about you. Where are you from?" Wendy asked. "Here, there, everywhere" Mizuki answered. Erza nodded. "How do we find this thing?" Mizuki asked. She was answered by a loud roar. "Wasn't there only supposed to be 1?" Natsu asked as 8 flew down. "Doesn't matter." Erza said, the monsters separated, five left while three remained. "We've got this, go after the others." Arisa ordered. Team Natsu disappeared and Arisa nodded to Mizuki and Keiko. A half-moon appeared behind her and its light consumed her. A sun then appeared behind Keiko and its light consumed her. The two girls reappeared. Mizuki had a short blue water colored dress on. It had silky off the shoulder sleeves that looked like rivers she had two ruffle layers at the bottom of the dress. Figureless gloves that reached her elbows white socks that ended below the knee with Santa fluff on the rims blue shoes tied at the ankle in a bow. She had a white bow on her waist located in the front and a bow around her neck with a blue gem in it. Her hair was cut and spiked out in a somehow elegant way. Keiko on the other hand looked completely different. Her hair was a golden brown and her bangs were longer and if her hair wasn't long enough to reach her butt, she could pass for a boy from Blue Pegasus. The top of her dress looked like Mizuki's. The first layer was pressed with a widened v with purple rims, two purple bows on the side of the waist, a bow on this upside down v shaped neck color and long purple socks that rose above the knee. "Sea breeze" Mizuki blew at the monster making it fly backwards. "Young love" Keiko blasted the second monster back while Arisa just charged. When the monsters were defeated the girls changed back. "Let's go help the others." The girls ran to the scene. "Water dragon roar" Mizuki roared it threw one of them back. "Time Arc" Keiko whispered so low even the dragon slayers couldn't hear her, the monster disappeared. The team had already taking down 3 of the monsters and Keiko, Arisa and Mizuki finished the rest. "Wow, you're amazing" Wendy gasped. "Keiko, I didn't see you do anything." Lisanna said. "She doesn't have to we'll do it!" Mizuki growled. "She didn't do anything. She just stood there! Does she even have any powers? Is she even a wizard? Can't she even-" Mizuki slapped her across the face. "If it wasn't for her, I would be alive right now, it's my purpose to serve her." Mizuki growled, although it was all because of what Lisanna said, but of what it would remind Keiko of, who it would remind her of. Keiko touched Mizuki's shoulder. "Go on, we'll catch up, none of this has to be repeated." Keiko said. "To cover up that you're useless?" Lisanna asked. Arisa resisted the urge to give her another red hand print on her other cheek. "Enough Lisanna." Erza snapped. "That's a good idea." The three girls had already left. "Those monsters, they were his, weren't they?" Arisa asked. "Yes, I saw a job that might be of use to us. We'll depart when we get back and that episode was is a good excuse to keep Team Natsu apart from us, and those missions plus ours can keep us secluded. No one can find out who we really are and I don't mean who we were 5 years ago but before that."


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey I have fallen in love. With NALU GANGSTER STORIES! Should I make one? Hmmm.**

They entered the guild. "Who's the drunk at the bar, haven't seen him before." Arisa asked staring at Gildarts. "Oh, that's just Gildarts, he's upset because his daughters been missing for 5 years, Cana." Arisa looked at Keiko who nodded. With a sigh she walked up and sat beside him. All eyes fell on her as Mirajane gave her a drink, after taking a sip. She pulled something out put it on the table and slid it to him. He looked at it then to Arisa "how?" he asked. "Five years ago, Keiko, Mizuki and I ran into 3 girls. A Lucy, Levy and Cana." She sighed. He hated lying to the old man but it was important that she did. He grabbed onto her arm. All of the guild fell silent and watched them. "What happened? Where is she?" Arisa sighed. "Lucy said she ended up leaving a guild because her best friend called her weak. They left to be stronger, we decided to join them. We ran into trouble and weren't strong enough. They gave us their keys, cards and stuff. Cana gave me that, said if I ever get into trouble to use it. I can't bring myself to. I'm not your kid she was."

"Was?"

"We weren't strong enough, that's why it's just us here and not them. They wanted us to come here and take care of you guys." "They're gone?" Natsu asked. "It's not something to cry over. They wouldn't want us to. They'd want us to continue on, loving and fighting. Live for them." Keiko said. Mizuki walked to the message board. "Here it is!" She and another hand grabbed the flier. Another hand grabbed it as well. "Excuse me" Evergreen said. "Your excused, so let go." The two girls didn't notice Keiko until she touched Evergreen's shoulder. "Is there a problem here?" She looked down at the flier. Then at Mizuki. "They'll be fine Mizuki, I'm sure Thundergod tribe and Laxus can handle it." "Oi! Keiko you haven't fought me yet!" Natsu yelled. "I'll fight him!" Mizuki decided. "No way, during our mission she didn't do anything but sit there I want to see her powers." Lissana said. "Alright, but Natsu, I won't hold back." Keiko followed him outside along with the rest of the guild. "ROAR OF THE DRAGON FLAME!" Keiko didn't even move. When the fire cleared Keiko was still there. A golden light similar to Gildarts when he fought Natsu surrounded her. A strong yet loving energy surrounded Fairytail. The power was overwhelming then suddenly it stopped. Keiko walked back to Arisa and Mizuki. "Very well, the famous Salamander won. I only agreed because I wanted to prove I am a wizard." The girl looked at Lissana while Arisa and Mizuki glared. "I proved it to you. Didn't I?" Lissana nodded. "Good" Keiko walked away and her girls followed.

"Wait" Laxus ordered. They had to take a detour due to a train now function. "That power," Fried said. "Keiko." The group moved forward so they were able to see Arisa, Keiko and Mizuki. Arisa was locked in combat with 5 of the 15 monsters. Mizuki transformed while Keiko looked around then transformed. "Sea breeze!" Mizuki said attacking 5 of the monsters. One of the monsters turned to the thunder god tribe plus Laxus. There was a bright light. Then a scream.


	7. important announcements

Seriously guys, no one wants to help me out. I even asked family members and my family doesn't watch anime and had no idea what I was talking about.

Poll: A) Fairy Hearts

B) Fairy wings

C) Fairy soul

D) Fairy protectors

E) Team Keiko

F) Other

G) none

Also on my profile, if I don't update or something the reason will be on there its like a my story news board on there! Also special thanks to the guest K and AnimeLuver778! Also there will be couples on here and I hope you don't mind. Now I will do something I'm normally against doing on my stories. I will list the couples! Also even if there's a couple you don't like. There will not be a whole lot of couples love in this story. Its mostly about Cana, Lucy, and Levy's bond, past and stuff.

The couples: Lucy x Natsu, Levy x Gajeel, Cana x Laxus, Mira x Laxus, Mira x Fried (Kind of like a weird love square), Bisca x Alzeck, Erza x Jerall (If I put him in), Elfman x Evergreen and I may put in Lisanna x Bixslow depending on if I should make Lisanna the typical bad girl trying to break up Lucy and Natsu girl. Input on that too please. Oh and also if I can figure out how to work the polls on my profile these will be on it! Thank you guys and I will post a chapter soon I promise.


	8. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry this is short, but up next is the games! Also I need three colors that go together for Lucy/Keiko. Like hair colors for or final form. Any ideas?**

Evergreen gasped, in front of her stood Keiko but in a different form. Her hair was a light blonde. Her top was the same as her 1st power form but her skirt was a little longer with light gold ruffles under a golden top layer with two white bows on either side. She had white socks that ended just below the knee and had Santa fluff she had golden shoes and an elbow high gold figures gloves. She also had white wings. "You know, normally when facing a blast like that people would dodge." Then she smiled down at them. "But Fairy Tails not normal is it?" She asked her voice kinder and cheerful. "Sun shine" She lifted her hand and bright streams shot out destroying each monster it touched. "Oi, what are you four doing here?" Arisa growled. "They were drawn in by our magic power." Keiko answered. The three girls looked at Keiko. "Form 2, is it getting that bad?" Mizuki whispered. Keiko transformed back to normal. "It's getting dark." She said her voice going back to its usual monotone as the other two transformed back. "Tell, us about the girls and how they died." Freed ordered.

"So your Bixslow, Evergreen, Freed and Laxus, we've heard a lot about you." Keiko smiled. "Really? What?" Evergreen asked. "We'll, the girls talked about you guys a lot. Levy thought it was so funny how Freed spent so much time admiring Laxus he didn't know how much she admired him." Mizuki looked at the shocked mage. "You're just like her, Levy's mentor. We'll when you're not enhancing Laxus's ego that is. Sonya. Sonya died years back." "Cana liked how you came back for master Marcov back on Tenrou." Arisa said looking at Laxus. "You reminded her of her teacher. Tough, out casted, but loyal and strong." "It drove Lucy insane when you called her a cosplay cheerleader, but, its one of the things she ended up missing." Keiko sighed then she looked at Evergreen. "Lucy found it amusing how you tried so hard to be the most beautiful than any girl at Fairy Tail, but you never realized that in Fairy Tail there isn't a best, or most beautiful. The best help the worst, they protect each other every time you tried to out shine a fairy tail member you forgot that you're what helped make fairy tail shine. All those years you've been trying to outshine yourself, if that makes any since." Keiko said. "Then again Lucy was very weird." She continued. She was back in her normal form and frowning. "They're really dead?" The girls didn't reply and just went to sleep. When the thunder god tribe and Laxus woke up the next morning the girls were gone and safety ruins were placed around the camp site.


	9. Chapter 7

The girls sighed. It had been 2 months since they came to Fairy Tail. Now, it came time for the magic games. Fairy Tail A was Natsu, Grey, Gajeel, Erza and Juvia. Team B were the girls, Laxus and Mirajane. The guild had slowly returned to normal, yet there was a deep aching in their hearts that would never be filled. Team Fairy Tail B had made first place, Sabertooth second, Lymia Scale third, Mermaid Heel fourth, Blue Pegasus fifth and last Fairy Tail A. The first challenge was a free for all through the forest. Arisa Stronghold, Bacchus, Ren Akatsuki, Gajeel Redfox, Rouge Cheney , and Beth Vanderwood. Everyone started running around trying to find each other while Arisa just sat down and relaxed. Eventually someone found someone else. Beth found Arisa, Rouge found Bacchus and Ren found Gajeel.

**Beth v.s Arisa**

Arisa sighed as the smaller girl found her. "Hi" Beth greeted. Arisa gave her a nod and stood up. "You wanna hit first?" Beth smiled. "Thank you Carrot missile!" The carrots all fell to their feet. Chopped into perfectly cut pieces. Arisa stood in front of Beth and head butted her. Beth passed out.

**Gajeel v.s Ren**

Gajeel laughed and used his iron dragon club the fight was over in 5 seconds

**Rouge vs Bacchus**

Bacchus continued to attack Rouge who used shadows to make himself unhittable. Finally Rouge decided to end this so he could get to Gajeel. "Shadow Dragons slash" He punched at Bacchus who had already released his hit. The audience gasped as nothing happened then they saw Arisa. Her left hand covering Rouge's fist and her right hand on Bacchus's like she had given him a high five. "Sorry but Bacchus is mine. I still got to pay him back for taking Cana's top." She shoved Bacchus back, a bubble surrounded him. "So, how about I take you down first eh?" She said turning to Rouge, she transformed into Heavens wheel armor. "Lets see just how long it takes for me to kick your butt. Don't worry, I'll go easy." Arisa smirked. Rouge growled. "Roar of the Shadow Dragon!" When the blast cleared Arisa was in a new black armor that looked like a black, female armor version of Rouge's clothes complete with dragon scales. "Part of my power is to create my own armor that creates a perfect defense and offence in order to crush my enemies." Arisa grinned at the now fearful boy. Arisa laughed, running to him she slashed her sword. He transformed himself into a shadow only to find himself cut by Arisa. "That won't work on me." Arisa continued slashing. The sword turned into a hammer and she swung. Rouge flew back. Arisa turned to Bacchus. "Ready?" The bubble disappeared. Bacchus barely dodged Arisa's onslaught of attacks. "Playing like that eh?" Arisa asked her armor changed into a female version of Bacchus's he didn't have any power to dodge and 2 hits was all it took. "Gi he" Arisa smirked at Gajeel.

"Wondering when you were going to come out. Considering your Fairy Tail I'm not going easy like I did with these guys. I won't go full on but I'll go a lot stronger." Gajeel cracked his knuckles with a grin.

"Oi, what about Lymia Scale and Raven Tail?" She asked

"Dog boy v.s Sand creep, do I even have to tell you who one?"

"Well, I guess it's on with the fight. I'm not doing that armor thing. I'm just going to use my favorite sword okay?" A sword with a long and large black Blade appeared. Taller than Arisa and just as wide. "This was my mentors." She held up the sword. "Like I said you're a member of my guild and because I don't want to kill you, I won't actually hit you. Sorry about this" The sword began to glow. She hit the ground but a blast shot towards Gajeel. There was a bright light then a beaten up unconscious Gajeel on the floor. "What about you Sand Freak you want some?" Arisa asked. Sand Fake just stood there. Arisa glared at him, a glare that would out match Erza even at its worst. Sand Fake passed out. The crowd was silent. Shocked at Arisa's power. "Wild" Bacchus said then passed out. "Oi, Next time can the teams pick someone good to fight so I don't have to hold back so much?" Arisa asked taking Bacchus's booze.

**Duels **

**"Orga Nanagear from Sabertooth vs. Flare Corona from Raven Tail, Eve Tream from Blue Pegausus vs. Yuka Suzuki from Lymia scale, Araña Webb from Mermaid Heel vs Jäger from Quatro Cerberus, and the fight we've all been waiting for ERZA SCARLET VS. ARISA STRONGHOLD! First up Eve Tream from Blue Pegausus vs. Yuka Suzuki from Lymia scale!"**

"White Fury!" Eve yelled. "Wave shield" Yuka blocked it. Arisa watched from the stands. A magical presents caught her attention and she slipped away and began to sprint down the hall. She found a shadow, with no owner? She ran even faster pursuing it. _'Yuka won than Araña, you may be next so get your big butt over her!' _Mizuki thought. Arisa sighed, the shadow had escaped, and she ran back.

Erza and Arisa met in the arena. "Let's get this over with" Erza did her reequip transformation. Arisa didn't move as Erza reappeared in her flight armor. Arisa only reequipped to a sword and attacked. Arisa matched Erza's speed with ease. Erza reequipped into her lighting Empress armor and Arisa turned into a Laxus armor. Erza turned into her Heavens wheel and sliced Arisa, only water came out. Erza looked up, Arisa had transformed into her Juvia armor and the sword had passed through. Arisa side kicked Erza in the face. Both the girls turned into Japanese cloth armor and started fighting neither gaining the upper hand. Finally Arisa cut Erza's cheek. Then flipped backwards, "Alright I'm all warmed up now." She transformed. Her transformation was different from Erza's to her left was the moon to her right the sun, and in the middle was a beautiful light It started out like Erza's but instead her arms moved upwards than together down until they reached her chest then they moved inward and pressed outward across her chest a bright light of pure magic consumed her. She reappeared in a dark, scary, demotic armor. Her sword appeared in her hand and an aura of fear surrounded her. "This is called protector armor, it's my favorite and this sword I used to fight Gajeel is my mentor's, created to destroy even demons. One of its powers is target. Any targets name inscribed will get the full taste of its demon slaying power. Don't worry though great titania, I won't kill you, although it takes a lot of magic power not to, so ill only be fighting you with ¼ of my power. Okay?" Arisa smiled. For once even the great titania doubted that she'd survive much less win this fight no matter what Arisa said. "So I suggest you do your best as well." Arisa said. Everybody looked afraid excluding a grinning Minerva. Erza turned into her Purgery armor. Both girls swung. Erza's weapon shattered on impact. Arisa swung again as Erza turned into her Adamantine armor. It too shattered. Arisa swung above Erza but Erza was thrown the floor a small crater around her. Arisa side kicked Erza and sent her flying than she flipped and landed on Erza's back. "Sorry about this, but this is my payback for Lucy" She said loud enough for the titania to hear. Arisa grabbed Erza by the ankles and spun her around. Erza went flying when she let go. Arisa continued to blast Erza with the magic force of her sword. She continued to attack Erza until the timer went off. **"According to the rules if Erza is still conscious it is a tie" **The crowd fell silent and Erza let out a groan, Arisa shrugged and helped her walk out telling her she carry her later but she didn't want her to look too weak. **"Today's games are over. In first place Fairy Tail B with 6 points, in second place Sabertooth, Lymia Scale, and Mermaid Heel with 4 points, in third Fairy Tail A with 3 points, in fourth place Raven tail, in fifth place Blue Pegasus and Quarto Cerberus with 0 points."**

Fairy Tail was in complete cheer. Congratulations rang out to Arisa the 'Protector' Arisa couldn't help smile at how true that was. The three girls made their way to the master and asked to speak to him privately. He led them to a room in the back. "We have a confession master, we weren't entirely telling the truth about Cana, Levy and Lucy's deaths" Mizuki sighed the master lifted his eyebrows. The girls looked at each other. "They're are dead but they're not. Lucy, Levy and Cana are dead but they are not dead. Ugh, um," Mizuki tried to explain. "We're Cana, Levy and Lucy, but we killed our old personalities and became new people." Arisa explained. "I don't understand." He frowned. "Master have you ever heard of the Hikasuki family?" The master nodded.

"My mother was a Hikasuki" Keiko explained. Masters eyes widened.

"They died as young girls, around 19 years ago."

"Yes, but we were on Trojama for 7 of those and those girls weren't my mother they were my sisters." Masters eyes widened and understanding flashed in them.

"You left to perform the Hikasuki ceremony?"

"Just one of them, unfortunately it takes years to complete. The girls you know are gone but our human part isn't completely. This all must stay a secret. We've kept this hidden for a reason. You can tell Gildarts and the exceeds, but only them." Keiko smiled. Tears came to masters eyes as he hugged them. "you came back, I'd recongnise those smiles anywhere." The girls left and the exceeds and Gildarts were called in. The girls walked out into the cool air. "That was a load off my chest" Arisa smiled. "And now let's do some sightseeing"

"What a bust" Mizuki sighed, they had been running around for nothing. They had sensed Zeref but he got away. "Not quite" Keiko smiled. The girls looked confusingly at her. "I'll explain later" She said opening the door to the room team B shared. "Hello, Gildarts and the exceeds were looking for you. What is going on?" Mira asked. The girls looked to each other. "Gildarts probably just wants more information on Cana like where she was buried or something." Arisa said lying down on her bed. "Where was she buried?" Laxus asked. "In some monsters stomach" Mira and Laxus's eyes widened. "What?" Both the mages asked. "We all three got split up we were running from three monsters and it was Cana and I, we were in a tunnel everything began shaking and the rocks started falling. Cana pushed me out of the way and the rocks fell between us. I tried to dig her out, I was able to make a hole through, I was going to widen it when I saw blood on the floor of the other side. There was a large black nose, I ran for it. Cana had given me her bag when she pushed me. There was a letter in it. Explaining that she wanted me to have it if something happened to her and for us to go to Fairy Tail" Arisa didn't meet their eyes. Laxus abruptly got up and left the room while Mira cried into her pillow. A hand touched Mira's back. She looked up to see Keiko. "Tears won't bring them back, they'll just make them sad and guilty. We have the games to worry about, you knew they were dead." Mizuki touched Mira's forehead, her eyes turning a weird goldish color. "Sleep" Mira collapsed consumed by a dreamless sleep. "I hope we don't have to do that to Laxus" Arisa remarked. "Go talk to him." Arisa sat up eyes wide. "Why me?" The two girls smiled at each other. "Come on Arisa, he has dragon hearing do we have to explain the whole Laxana thing to him and how it relates to you?" Mizuki snickered as Lucy giggled. " Laxana?" Arisa turned red, "fine I'll talk to him" She walked out following the dragon slayer. "Hey lighting rod" Arisa smiled. Laxus didn't answer. Arisa sighed and walked up to him. "You knew she was dead" The man looked at her tears in his eyes. Placing a hand on his face she wiped away a tear drop. Then she hugged him, despite the fact that he doesn't know who she was, she has known him most of her life. "I'm sorry I couldn't help her, I was a lot weaker back then. This is all my fault" the man hugged her back. One of the rare moments he showed the childhood Laxus. "No it wasn't" He disagreed. "Let's go back to the room, Laxus. It's pretty cold out here" He just wrapped his coat around her and held her close as tears began to fall. "Your so much like her" She rubbed small circles into his back. "She loved you, and I know she wants you to be happy. So unless those are tears of joy, they've got to go, and I need to help you." Arisa told him. "Her call Laxus card, why didn't she use it?" He asked to know one in particular

"She probably didn't want to go back to Fairy Tail until she was stronger."

"She could have asked me for help."

"Did you love her?" He looked at Arisa. "Did you. Love her?"

"She was one of my best friends and-"

"the big bad Thunder dragon afraid to say he loved someone?" He frowned.

"I still love her." Arisa smiled "Good, because she was totally in love with you." She hugged him than walked back into the room. By the time he went back inside the room she was tucked snuggly away and fast asleep. The two girls grinned at each other. "Arisux or Laxisa?" Keiko mouthed. "Neither" Laxus called. "Now go to sleep. Both girls froze and buried themselves in their covers.

**Hey guys two things, I'm thinking about making two stories that have to do with this. One is called Battle of the Fairies (I think) It's a highschool band version of this and another one when some of the Fairy Tail members go back in time and meet the Hikasuki's in their prime. What do you think?**


	10. Ova 1

**Hey guys, I don't really want to go to the next chapter so instead this is a bonus chapter, this story wasn't originally a Lucy becomes a new person. She was going to be kicked out of Fairy Tail though and these are fights that would have happened.**

Minerva continued to pound on Lucy. Juvia had fallen out of the water circle and Aquarius had knocked everyone out before she disappeared. "I guess I have no choice" Lucy said as she pulled out a key this time all black with the name Willow on it instead of a star sign. "Open the gate of the Hikasuki's! I summon they fear bringer second youngest Willow nee-chan" Minerva shivered as a dark shadow of a girl pushed out of her body. She turned into an actual girl Wendy's age with pigtails. She wrapped her legs around Minerva's neck and spun Minerva got ready to send a blast of magic at her when Willow disappeared than reappeared with black eyes. "Fear controls all. It turns the strongest weak and can destroy anything. It can make pain disappear and give one speed and strength. I control fear. I control you." A black ink surrounded Minerva the poor girl let out a heart breaking, fear inducing scream. Willow and her magic disappeared. Minerva was pale and shaking her hair had gone white and her eyes wide. "I'm sorry!" Lucy opened her eyes and swam to Minerva. "I shouldn't have allowed her to take it that far. She got annoyed with you beating me up, but still." Lucy thought for a moment and pushed her and Minerva out making sure Minerva was out of the water first when the two girls landed Lucy's hands began to glow and she touched Minerva's ears. Minerva's hair turned dark again and her complexion returned. Minerva looked up at Lucy. "I know how scary that could have been, I grew up with her. At least you didn't get the older siblings!" Lucy smiled. Older siblings. Lucy helped the shocked girl up, "You may still need therapy. Oh and sleep with the whole room illuminated. Also sleep with a teddy bear something that makes you feel safe." Lucy smiled. Minerva just looked at her. "And I thought I was scary, your sister, she's evil" Lucy shrugged. "She's not that-" a black glow came from the key. "I WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOULS!" Both girls screamed and made a run for it while the key just started giggling.


	11. Chapter 8

There was a loud bang on the door. Mira pulled herself out of bed to go answer it. "Gildarts?" She asked. "Is Arisa-chan here?" The mage asked poking his head in. Arisa groaned pulling the covers over her head. "Arisa- chan! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Arisa pulled herself out of bed and followed Gildarts. When they found a secluded place he turned. "Cana –chan?" Arisa rubbed her eyes and nodded. Gildarts pulled her into a hug. "I was so worried about you."

The mages stared at the door Arisa and Gildarts had just left through. "I wonder what that was about?" Mira smiled. "Something about Cana maybe" Mizuki offered. Mira put her hand on Laxus's shoulder than kissed his temple. "Wait, is something going on here or was that like a friendly kiss on the temple?" Mizuki asked, Mira smiled. "Laxus and I have been dating a little more than 4 years" The girls eye's widened. "What about Cana?" Mizuki asked. "Cana's dead" Mira frowned. "Yeah, but you found that out when we came." Mizuki argued. "It doesn't matter, she's dead anyway, its better this way." Keiko said. "What do you mean?" Laxus asked "Probably better that she didn't find out how little you two actually cared about her." Mizuki muttered. "I do care about her!" Laxus growled. "Sure keep telling yourself that. Teams that kick out members because their weak and nakama that goes with their friend's boyfriend when she's running for her life, Fairy Tail really has gone south. Then again what should I have expected from a demon and the man who tried to kill his own family. If you're going to try to change again Laxus change for the better." Mizuki got up and stormed out of the room. Keiko didn't say a word. "Well, your offly quite." Mira sighed. "There's nothing I have to say. Except that I'm sorry. We had higher expectations of the famous Fairy Tail and its bonds and members. We had bonds with Lucy, Cana and Levy. They died protecting us. We're just disappointed is all but we'll get over it. It's Arisa you'll have to be worried about after all Cana-. No don't worry about that." Keiko said. "After all Cana what?" Laxus asked. "Nothing, let just get ready for the games." Keiko said.

"Hello, Arisa!" Mira smiled as Arisa walked into the Fairy Tail B area. Arisa just glared at the mage. "This time it's going to be a team up." Keiko said. "Great, let's do our best." Mira smiled in another attempt to bring out friendly nature. "Unless it's Keiko and Mizuki together or one of them and me, one of you two could get hurt, be careful." Arisa ordered the two girls. Mira frowned that she was ignored, "You two Arisa." Keiko just sighed. Despite how much she agreed with them she couldn't, she wasn't Lucy anymore. "Whoever it is, best of luck" Keiko said. Then she added, "Why don't Laxus and I go. We don't want to go into the fight all, emotional." "No, way! You'll get hurt, besides we don't want anyone to die!" Mizuki protested. "Oh, I'm sure they won't be killed out there" Mira smiled. "She wasn't talking about them." Arisa growled at Mira. "KEIKO" The turned as happy flew into Keiko's chest. "Happy?" The cat looked tearfully at the girl. Lily walked in, "Mizuki?" The blunette turned and smiled. "Hi Lily" Lily blinked than smiled. A scream called them back to the viewing area. "ZEREF!" a woman screamed. The raven haired mage ignored her and scanned the crowd once he looked at Keiko he grinned than leapt up to meet her. Arisa met him part in midair and did a backflip/ kicked him and requipped into Zeref armor. Keiko leapt down and changed into her angelic form 2. Mizuki also changed into her form two which was a completely white version of Keikos with black wings and bows. She had white stockings on and her shoes were boots that ended just below her nee white in the middle and black on the outside folded down into two triangles. Mizuki and Keiko took to the sky while Arisa charged Zeref head on. "Guild love." Keiko said a bright light shined from her. Zeref hissed in pain. "Dark night devour" Mizuki yelled black energy shot from her to Zeref. A hundred swords appeared out of thin air and launched at Zeref. When the blast cleared Zeref was standing and grinning like a maniac, brushed off his tattered clothes. Then he disappeared. Gildarts, Master, Happy, Carla, and Lily were the first on the arena. Gildarts pulled his daughter into a hug. Happy flew to Keiko and Lily went right to Mizuki. "It's a good thing we didn't have to go into our final and strongest forms and armor huh guys?" Mizuki grinned the crowd fell quiet seeing as she was on speaker. Keiko just held onto happy. "It's near, the time of Darkness is coming." Keiko sighed staring off into the distance. She didn't see him but she knew if she could just see a little farther she would see him. Akuhei, her grandfather.


End file.
